sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Yatan
Yatan is the home of the Yatanese and the Sento-ki. Nearly 14,000 years ago, the island formerly named Terra Mortuum by the early Carin civilization, and even "The Anthem" by Achelous, became inhabited by settlers who evolved into the Yatanese due to the dense mana air that connected Yatan to the Spiritworld. To their surprise, people already lived in Yatan. Elves inhabited the land and greated the Humans as friends. When Gaia had made Yatan the gateway to the Spiritworld, it required the air to be plagued with mana. The entire sky of Yatan was masked with teal fog from the mana. It is said that this mana was the reason the settlers had mutated into their unique Yatanese appearance. Geography Yatan is a small continent near and below the equator. It is the closest Human continent to the Darklands. It has a surface area of more than 3 million miles2. It is comparable to a stretched out Oceania. (The landmass that houses Austrailia) However, the actual shape of it is similar to Japan as it contains one large landmass surrounded by dozens of islands. Most notably are the Water Nations islands and the Shadow Nations island. Roughly, Yatan is 3300 miles long, unincluding the Waterlands and their islands. The terrain would take nearly 100 hours for an average Sento to travel if they went nonstop at the highest average pace of 40mph. It is unlikely they could keep this pace up for the whole duration on each day. If they were to travel 8 hours per day, it would take nearly three weeks to arrive to the other end. Yatan is smaller than Austrailia, but 100x the size of Japan. History Pyra Period (3,000 years ago) The Pyra Period is one of the first distinguishable time periods in Yatan. Nearly 3,000 years ago, before the dawn of Sento-ki, the feudal continent of Yatan had begun to come together. For the first time, clans united to create a larger and stronger force. In the epicenter of Yatan, in the Mountains, native clans came together to stop the constant wars that were fought over the Temple of Skies. The temple had stood for a long time, and the clans always fought over control of it. The Emperor that coerced the Clans to unite was Emperor Pyra. His soldiers used Dark Magic and he scared everyone into obeying him. Eventually he was overthrown and he and his armies were sent out on a boat to die. Luckily this boat washed ashore on the island that would eventually be known as Mushando. Dian Period (2,000 years ago) When peace was brought, kind words spread across the heavens. An Aera came from the heavens and chose 4 individuals to train as the first Sento-ki, trained to defend Yatan from the Demons that were soon to come. ''' '''When the Demons attacked, hordes of monsters from the underworld swarmed up at the command of a Greater Demon. The 4 Grandmasters defended their home successfully and together killed the Daera Zagreus that led the hordes. The Four Grandmasters (Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water) split up and traveled across Yatan to spread their teachings. Each took a portion of Yatan to train disciples to teach their disciplines to. The Sento-ki grew in popularity to be strong warriors and would become a staple military unit of most areas. Yaka Period (1,500 years ago) Azayaka became the first nation to form. Its clans and villages were united under an Emperor Monk who kept peace between their villages. The Monks practiced with the use of holy light and worshiped Achelous. Their profound ability over Light Magic would soon be copied by Sento-ki that migrated into their Nation to teach Sento-ki the same light magic that the Monks use. Kaze Period (1,000 years ago) The Sento-ki teachings covered Yatan and temples were littered around. These warriors were trained and used to protect their clans and homes. Daimyo, local land lords, would order the Sento-ki under their command to wage war to conqueror each other. This continued until one Daimyo proved to be most powerful and formed the first Dynasty. The Kaze Dynasty. He united the entire Eastern Island under a new nation called Soyaze. The news of using the Sento-ki as warriors reached across Yatan. Leaders on the mainland recruited and trained Sento-ki to be apart of their army. Daimyo all around started employing Sento-ki to protect people and fight wars with neighboring Lords. There were two Daimyo who were the strongest in the mainland. They conquered their neighboring Lords and two nations were created. Kaen and Chikyu. Just like Soyaze, these two Daimyo claimed the title of Shogun, or Rida-ki. Rida-ki means leader of the Sento-ki army. Modern/Unnamed Period (Started 400 years ago) The 3 Nations, as well as Azayaka ruled by an Emperor, met in a summit to discuss peace. This was the year the calendar was reset to Year 0. Azayaka was the only nation to not have a Shogun, a Rida-ki, because it was peaceful and did not have a strong military. It was filled with monks mostly. Currency was also unified into the internationally used Rupee. 200 years ago Mushando was discovered by sailors. Its people were very distant ancestors from the rest of Yatan and their culture was vastly different. But just like they did with Azayaka, the nations slowly had it conform as a new Nation and it adopted the Sento-ki governing style. Their roots of dark magic caused new Sento-ki to train using Shadow Magic. Sento-ki Nomads traveled to Mushando to teach them their ways. 60 years ago The first Rida-ki finally rose to power in Mushando, Zade’s father, and took over the government to enforce a fascist regime with a strong military. Nations Modern Yatan consists of 7 Nations, which now work together in harmony. Each Nation is named after an element, and each consisting of its own Sento-ki programs. However, a new, central, village has been made in between the Fire and Light nations to house the new Sento-ki Order. One which keeps peace across Yatan. Light Nation (Green): Azayaka Nation Lightning Nation (Teal): Shokando Nation Wind Nation (White): Soyaze Nation Earth Nation (Brown): Chikyu Nation Fire Nation (Orange): Kaen Nation Shadow Nation (Purple): Formerly Mushando, now Mushoka Water Nation (Blue): Shio Nation